Hollow Intentions
by Draiq
Summary: Hollow Ichigo is sick of the rain. He wants to toy with Ichigo...so he plays with the one thing Ichigo wants, but can't have. Renxich holxren ichx? yaoi M LEMON!
1. Get your hands off me!

Well, here I am again guys, and this is the first chapter of a story that YOU have voted as sounding the best out of all the others. So now you have to live with it XD lmao

Now, as I've said before in other stories, it will probably take me quite a while to update, but please have patience okay?

Btw, in this story Ichigo's body changes so that it looks like Hollow Ichigo. I know this is impossible, but so is the story without it XD so please just try and imagine it could happen XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, if I did...well, it might be a lot more fun XD

Now, on with the story!

**Hollow Intentions**

Renji was sat with his back against Ichigo's wardrobe. He was slowly slipping sideways and his eyes were shut as he slept. He had come to annoy Ichigo, but had grown bored with this sport. Ichigo looked at the sleeping man with a sigh, for a moment the hard features of his face softened as he gazed at the firm shoulders and arms of the man in front of him, longing to reach out and stroke his red hair. Ichigo withdrew his arm quickly, he hadn't even realised he was reaching for the silky strands. Ichigo's face hardened into its usual frown as he stood up.

"Hey Renji! Wake up you lazy bum! Get out of my room." Said Ichigo angrily, or so it seemed. Startled awake Renji instinctively reached for Zabimaru. "get out of here" said Ichigo abruptly, "even your snoring is annoying!"

"i don't snore!" objected Renji. "whatever." Said Ichigo as Renji jumped out of his window. Ichigo led down on his bed, running long fingers through his hair he sighed at the problem he faced. His feelings for the vice captain were growing every day, they were becoming harder and harder to resist. Ichigo knew only one thing; he had to keep it a secret, no one could know. He had to hide it from everyone, especially Renji.

...someone disagreed...someone deep within...

8888888888888888888888888888888

It was midnight, the darkest hour, and Ichigo's eyes snapped open, but they weren't brown...they were yellow.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Renji ran through the streets of the city. He was scouting for hollows; but he never expected one to come looking for him. A shadow flitted past, just out of Renji's vision. He skidded to a halt as something white speared before him. Renji was startled to see Ichigo. But it didn't look like the real Ichigo. Its skin, clothes, hair and nails were white. Its blue tongue flicked out from between black lips, running along them slowly.

"I...Ichigo?" asked Renji. "No" came the echoing reply, "I'm his inner demon!" the hollow darted forward and grabbed Renji around the waist. "Wha...?" but Renji couldn't finish as the hollow holding him sprang into the night, taking Renji with him. Hollow Ichigo dragged Renji in through Ichigo's bedroom window and threw him onto the bed, where he pinned him down, his grip on Renji's wrists saw steely and ice cold. Renji whimpered as Hollow Ichigo gripped his wrists slightly harder. "what...why are you doing this?" asked Renji, still unsure of what was going on. "because he's sad" was the hollows reply. "and when he' sad it rains. I don't like it when it rains."

"What are you talking about?" asked Renji. The hollow laughed, "How stupid I was to think you would understand," said the ethereal voice. "Ichigo longs for your touch. He is pathetic! He thinks he dare not tell, that he will be scorned and rejected. I just plain don't care! Every day i have to live with his feelings! As king how he thinks and feels effects my whole world!" Renji winced as white nails cut into his wrists. "I was going to give you to him." Said the hollow softly. This tone worried Renji more than when he had been shouting. "But I know he won't do anything; he has all the power, but he never uses it. I thought if I gave you to him it would make the rain stop; but now I realise that is foolish, it would just make things worse." A note of bitter resentment entered the hollows voice, but then a grin started to spread across his face. "But maybe if I take you, he will be angry and hurt. He will be enraged! Then i can fight him!"

The hollow released one of Renji's wrists to run an ice cold finger down his neck, "of course, there is an added bonus..." it whispered in his ear, "I get to fuck you until you scream in agony..." Renji tried to lash out at the vicious thing on top of him, but his wrist was caught once again and pinned to the bed. "Get the fuck of me!" Renji cried, trying to force the white Ichigo off of him. He was silenced as a cold mouth was crushed against his own, icy blue tongue dipping into his mouth and making it numb. A cold hand was thrust down into his pants, encircling his cock. Renji tried to bite down on the tongue in his mouth, but it was withdrawn before he could do so. Renji's free arm shot to the hollows neck as he gripped it tightly, the hand on his cock was withdrawn also as the hollow gripped Renji's wrist and forcefully dragged it away from his throat.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" said the hollow above Renji, obviously enjoying this immensely. The hollow stiffened and Renji looked up, noticing that its eyes were flashing between yellow and brown. After a few seconds the turned back to yellow, and the hollow grinned, "He's fighting me, I don't have long..."

88888888888888888888888

Okay people, there's the first chap, I know it's short but I'm sorry, it's the best I can do on my time frame. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, please bear with me XD

Don't forget to R&R and please check the "coming soon" list on my profile to vote on which story you think I should focus on first. I love hearing from you guys!

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD


	2. Close Shave

Hiya once again peeps!!

I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update, but I really just didn't have the time. I have so much school work to do right now XZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did do you think I would be here writing this? No, I'd be out there making it into hentai XD

Warning: slight non-con, nothing heavy I swear, I don't go for that XZ

Well, without further ado I give you the second chapter of this fic...

**Close Shave**

"_You're a feisty one aren't you?" said the hollow above Renji, obviously enjoying this immensely. The hollow stiffened and Renji looked up, noticing that its eyes were flashing between yellow and brown. After a few seconds the turned back to yellow, and the hollow grinned, "He's fighting me, I don't have long..."_

The hollow dragged Renji's wrists up to the bed head and somehow cast a spell on them so that Renji was unable to move his arms. He cursed, wriggling beneath the hollow as he tried to escape. Suddenly his hakama bottoms had been pulled down, exposing him, and a cold mouth was sliding over his cock and making him shiver. He closed his eyes, trying to forget what was happening to him. But he was betrayed by a wave of pleasure as his body reacted without his willing it. Hollow Ichigo chuckled deep in his throat, even this small vibration ran through Renji's body.

The hollows icy tongue ran up and down the length of Renji's manhood, making his entire body shiver and convulse. The vile being on top of him sucked at his cock until he came; with a cry of rage at his own traitorous body. "I'm not finished with you yet." Smiled the hollow as it slid a hand under Renji's butt. "No..." he groaned.

Then suddenly the hand snapped back and it was gripped to the hollows throat. "No!" it growled, "I'm not done yet!" but his eyes flashed from yellow to brown and the colour flooded back into his skin. Ichigo lurched backwards, falling off of the bed he crawled backwards into a corner, where he crumpled into a ball murmuring over and over again, "whathaveIdonewhathaveIdonewhathaveI..."

The spell on Renji's wrists split and he rubbed them where they had been bruised and bitten into by the hollows nails. He pulled his pants up and got off of the bed, swaying slightly he continued forward determinedly. He crouched in front of the hunched figure of Ichigo. He gripped his wrists tightly, but surprisingly not with anger...with what Ichigo thought could almost be reassurance. "is it true Ichigo?" he asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry Renji!" Ichigo burst out, "when I sleep I can't control it, I never thought it would..." "I don't care Ichigo," said Renji gently, "answer the question." Ichigo blinked in surprise, "is what true?" he asked uncertainly. "Do you like me?" asked Renji. Ichigo sat in silence; then he nodded slightly. "You can kill me if you want." He said almost hopefully. Renji pulled Ichigo to his feet and led him over to the bed where he led down, pulling Ichigo down with him. "you idiot" he said quietly, "why didn't you just tell me? Then none of this would have happened."

Ichigo led there stiffly, unable to believe what he had let happen. How could Renji stand to be near him? And why was he trying to reassure him, when it was really Renji that should need the comfort? Ichigo got up again, he couldn't stand Renji being so kind to him. Ichigo wanted him to shout, to yell, to attack; anything but this, it was killing him. "How Renji?" he asked with his back to the vice captain, "How can you stand to be near me after what I just did to you?"

Renji sat up, "Ichigo, you didn't do anything to me. It was beyond your control. There was nothing you could do."

88888888888888888888888888

Sorry guys but I'm going to have to end it there, but don't worry, the lemon is coming very soon I promise. Sorry this one is so short! XZ

Please R&R and tell me what you think, and please, if you're going to take the time to write a review, leave more than one line XZ lmao, it's so hard to write a reply if all the person says is "I like this story". Yeah...wow...thanks pal! XD as much as I love hearing that you like my stories, try and at least tell me why XZ TA HUNS!!

I love you all,

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD


	3. From One Extreme to the Other

Hiya again peeps XD

I believe I was asked, _"... how soon is 'soon'? 'cause Ichigo needs some Renji love." _By **Kari-Demon, **well now I ask you, is this soon enough?

Oh, and to **myloveiskyo**...It was very cold...yet strangely arousing XD lmao

XD I _**BUSTED MY ASS**_ getting this written tonight, and I'd like you all to know I have two essays due tomorrow that I haven't started yet (thank you very much!) so this is my way of showing you I'm all devoted to you guys! XD

Well, in this chapter there is THE LEMON!! Hmmm, but is it actually _the_ lemon? Well, either way this is going to be the third and final chapter..._or is it??_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, If I did I would already be a published author (which I so totally am not...GODDAMN IT!!)

Well, here it is (don't say I never do anything for ya!), the third and final –heheheh- chapter of Hollow Intentions...

**From One Extreme to the Other**

_Renji sat up, "Ichigo, __you__ didn't do anything to me. It was beyond your control. There was nothing you could do."_

"I could!" said Ichigo, "I could have stopped him! If I had fought harder!"

"Ichigo let's face it," said Renji to the orange haired boys back, "your hollow didn't do anything that bad to me, why? Because you stopped it! what it did was only a blow job, as far as I can see I was in need of one anyway and it saved me from picking up some weirdo in a bar. At least it looked like you...It was actually kinda hot, in a weird and kinky sort of way..."

Ichigo turned around to look at Renji, "what?" he asked incredulously. Renji blushed slightly, "why else do you think I spend all my spare time annoying the shit out of you?"

Ichigo was stunned, "you can't actually mean you didn't mind almost getting raped by a freakier version of me." A lopsided grin lit Renji's face, "if I said I did would you call me a pervert?"

"Yes! You pervert!" grinned Ichigo, but never the less he was feeling a little better, and did Renji really like him? It seemed almost impossible...but he wished it was true with all his heart. "Now will you come lie back down?" asked Renji.

Ichigo paused for a few seconds, then slipped back into the bed with Renji. The redhead put his arms around Ichigo's stiff shoulders, and slowly the orange haired boy relaxed into his arms. "Well" said Renji, "at least now we know. About each other I mean." Ichigo nodded, "yeah, I suppose it kinda worked out better this way."

Renji laughed, leaning up and kissing Ichigo, taking him by surprise. At first Ichigo didn't respond, then slowly he started to kiss back, opening his mouth to Renjis, unsure of exactly what to do. Renji pulled back, looking at Ichigo in interest. "You haven't kissed anyone before have you?" he asked with a gentle smile. Ichigo blushed scarlet, had it been that obvious? "no" he said quietly. Renji looked at him with what seemed to be genuine disbelief, "now I just can't believe that! How could someone like you still be a virgin!?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I never have the time for that sort of stuff." Renji raised an eyebrow, "now I _know_ you're a virgin! 'cause anyone who'd had sex would make time to do it again." Ichigo turned away from Renji, he wasn't making this any easier. "Hey! Look at me." Said Renji, "that's fine, it just means I have to take it easy on you this time." Ichigo's head snapped round, "_you'll take it easy on me?_" he asked, his voice cold and venomous. "How dare you patronize me!?"

"Ichigo..."started Renji, startled by Ichigo's sudden mood swing. This was just like Ichigo! "You know I didn't mean it like that..." It didn't make any difference to Ichigo, he was angry now. So he thinks he has to be gentle with me does he?! Thought Ichigo to himself, I'll show him, I may be a virgin, but I won't be in a second! "You think you'll have to _take it easy on m_e do you Renji?" he asked, his voice an angry whisper, "heaven forbid you should be forced to do something you don't want to! Would you rather I wasn't a virgin?!" Ichigo looked into Renji's startled eyes. "hmph!" he said, gently rubbing two fingers of each hand against his temples. "fine, have it your way, this will only take a second...well, for you anyway."

Renji watched as Ichigo's eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness. It only lasted for a few seconds, then Ichigo's eyes snapped open again. He looked up at Renji, who was watching him with concern. "Your worries are over." Said Ichigo seductively, "I can handle anything you throw at me, so don't you dare take it easy on me!" he whipped his arm up, catching the back of Renji's head and pulling him into a kiss. He kissed the redhead hard, sweeping out his mouth and nipping at his lips, instantly dominating the kiss. He knew exactly what he was doing now, and why shouldn't he? After all, he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Renji pulled away form the kiss. "how..?" he asked, stunned at the sudden change in Ichigo's knowledge. "I just had a talk with someone who knows me very well...that's all." Said Ichigo with his usual trade mark frown. "but that doesn't matter, the point is that now you have to keep up with my standards, no messing around. We do this my way or not at all, and my way is rough!"

Renji swallowed, this was not the same person he had been mere seconds ago. Ichigo gripped Renji's shoulders and hauled him on top of him. Removing his hakama with two deft movements, and flicking it away from them to land in the centre of the room. Renji suddenly realised he was naked, he hadn't even felt Ichigo take his clothes off! Somehow Ichigo got his clothes off just as fast, and they soon joined Renji's on the floor.

Ichigo wasn't going to give Renji time to think, he captured his lips again, running one slim long fingered hand down the vice captains bare back. Ichigo reached down with his other hand, wrapping it around Renji's cock. He started to pump him, slowly at first, but increasing in speed quickly. Renji broke off from the kiss, his breath coming in sharp gasps. Through lust fogged eyes Renji watched Ichigo do something he had never seen him do before, he smiled. That bastard! Thought Renji, he was smiling in victory! Smiling because he had Renji exactly where he wanted him!

Ichigo rubbed his thumb over the tip of Renji's erection, wiping away the pre-cum that coated it. Renji moaned in pleasure, unable to hold it back he gave in to the feeling and came in to Ichigo's hand with a small cry of ecstasy... Ichigo had no tissues in his room, so he did the only thing he could. He licked his hand clean, hungrily clearing away the milky fluid that coated it. Renji shook his head, unsure of what had made Ichigo swap from one extreme to another. Just the sight of Ichigo licking clean his hand was deeply arousing to Renji, and he was getting hard again already!

Ichigo drew his attention away from his hand and back onto Renji. With an evil grin he licked his lips expectantly. He flicked his arm over to the bedside table, grabbing the tube of lube he had hidden there weeks ago. Popping the cap he twisted it around in his fingers and squeezed some onto the palm of his hand. He shut the cap with a snap and let the tube fall.

Ichigo reached down and covered Renji's erection in the gel. "Hit me hard." He said seriously, "you better make this good." Renji nodded, he understood. He paused for only a second before slamming into Ichigo. The younger boy threw his head back and moaned, wether in pain or pleasure Renji knew not. He pulled out and slammed into Ichigo again. Ichigo gripped Renji's shoulders hard as he thrust into him over and over. Ichigo put his arms down, gripping Renji's but to push him in further.

Ichigo groaned in pleasure as Renji hit a bundle of nerves inside him with every thrust. His head was thrown back and his back arched with pure ecstasy. Minuit's later Renji came inside of Ichigo, his thrusts becoming erratic as he milked himself dry. With a grunt he grabbed Ichigo's weeping member and started pumping him, "come on love..." he said huskily, "come for me." Ichigo moaned as he lost his last scrap of control, coming hard into Renji's hand.

Renji rolled off of Ichigo and led panting beside him, chest heaving. Ichigo straightened his legs, bringing a hand up to run through his sweaty hair. "Nice..." he managed. Renji groaned; if it had to be like this every time he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. It was a good thing he was fit.

"Your turn next time." Said Ichigo expectantly. Remembering how he had slammed into Ichigo Renji shuddered. "Well I might not have needed to take it easy on you, but you had better take it bloody easy on me!" Ichigo looked at him, a sly grin creeping on to his face, "now why would I do a thing like that?" he liked this sex thing, it was way funnier than he had thought it would be...

888888-Narator-888888

THE END

...or so you may think, but that's not all there is to this story. For example, exactly who took Ichigo's virginity? And what did they have to do to get it?

...was the lemon in this chapter the lemon the story rotates around...or was it just a plot bunny?

...Perhaps you will find out the missing chapter of this story...or perhaps it will remain a secret forever...

...now wouldn't that be a shame...

888888888888888888888888888

Well, waddaya think?

I tried to make it like Ichigo was dominating the lemon, even thought he wasn't on top...I'm not really sure if I portrayed that well enough though...XZ

So what do you think about the whole missing chapter thingy? It's been the plan for this story all along, and now you've found out the secret pairing XD

So here are your choices, you can either,

Forget about the "missing chapter" and deem this story finished, or

Demand that I write the next chapter and then vote on either

A kinda cleen lemon, basic stuff

A kinda kinky lemon, still mostly basic stuff, or finally

A REALLY kinky lemon, where I throw in as much kinky stuff as I can think of (which might turn into a lot of smaller chaps)

p.s. kinky does not include S/M, cuz I don't like that stuff XZ heheheh, but there will be some bondage going on XD

So there are you choices, vote away reviewers XD and please be sure to tell me what you think

please R&R, I love you all,

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD


End file.
